Máscara
by Mon FG
Summary: Ella haría lo que sea, para evitar que sus sentimientos sean descubiertos "Porque tú no puedes saber mis verdaderos sentimientos. Tú no puedes conocer los pensamientos de la Rin que se esconde tras la máscara de la maldad"


**Máscara   
****Vocaloid no me pertenece… bla bla bla.**

Cuando estás triste, lo veo en tus ojos.  
Cuando tengo miedo, tú lo ves en los míos.  
Cuando observo mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos,  
no puedo pensar, no puedo fingir, no te puedo mentir.

Porque cuando me miras a los ojos;  
No puedo pensar, y te digo cualquier tontería;  
No puedo fingir, y termino diciéndote que te quiero mucho;  
No te puedo mentir.  
Pero tengo que proteger mi secreto.  
Por mí, por ti, por nosotros.

Por eso, hoy, y todos los días de mi existencia,  
me pondré esta máscara para un bien mayor.  
Para evitar que mis barreras se caigan.  
Para evitar que me mires a los ojos.

Porque tú no puedes saber mis verdaderos sentimientos.  
Tú no puedes conocer los pensamientos de la Rin que se esconde  
tras la máscara de la maldad.

* * *

La rubia estaba tranquilamente acostada en su mano, con la cara entre las manos, observando a su gemelo jugar con su consola favorita, a pocos metros de ella. El chico estaba moviendo a Mario por la selva tropical que casi había olvidado la presencia de la joven en la habitación compartida.

Salta encima de aquél hongo, ¡Esquiva esa bala, por amor a Dios! Corre… No, tonto… No puedes traspasar esa puerta, necesitas la llave. ¡Cuidado ahí atrás! ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! Game Over. Ahora tienes que empezar todo de nuevo, albañil de pacotilla.

Y es que Len estaba tan metido en su jueguito que no sospechó siquiera que un par de ojos azules no despegaban la vista de su humanidad. Cada movimiento, cada pequeño gesto que hacía, cada vez que golpeaba el piso cuando le quitaban una vida… El hecho de estar ahí sentado, metido en su mundo de pixeles, para su gemela era tan entretenido como escuchar una de las mejores canciones de la temporada.

_"Hermanito, con esa apariencia de niño bueno, engañas_"- A pesar de que Rin estaba ya desde hace un buen rato, perfectamente cómoda observando cada detalle de su gemelo, éste no tenía ni la remota idea de que esta lo estaba observando. De hecho, ella ni se esmeraba en disimularlo, sabía que cuando Len estaba embaucado en algo tan "importante", el mundo entero podía arder en llamas y seguiría sin sospechar más que la sensación de que algo se quemó escaleras abajo. Ella no recordaba desde hace cuánto había adquirido ese mal hábito, observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta…

_"¿Por qué… Por qué lo hago? Mejor me pongo a hacer otra cosa"_ – La Kagamine abrió su cuaderno de apuntes, tomó un bolígrafo y se puso a garabatear cualquier cosa, con tal de no observar más a su reflejo.

Rin cambió de posición, cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que mirar a Len de esa manera. No era sano. Pero la semana pasada Kaito y Len habían ido a un campamento por varios días, y regresaron hace poco. Y era su gemelo, claro que lo había extrañado a montones… ¿Pero por más gemelo que sea, era normal acaso que una persona extrañe el olor de alguien? ¿Extrañar su melosa voz al darte las buenas noches y plantarte un beso en la frente? ¿Extrañar las peleas que tenían, y las tonterías que decía Len cuando ella lo sacaba de quicio? ¿Era eso normal?

Se acomodó un poco, para poder ver mejor la expresión del joven frente a él. Casi inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y negó con la cabeza._ "Supongo… que no lo es, pero se me hace inevitable_".

De nuevo sus gestos, demostraban que estaba completamente metido en su juego. Iba ganando, o al menos eso parecía, por la manera en que sus dedos se movían rápidamente apretando los diminutos botones, y se ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando. Sus ojos también se movían con considerable rapidez, esos ojos celestes que tanto la hechizaban en ocasiones. Y es que al verse reflejada en esos ojos, ella podía pensar en cualquier cosa menos en estarse viendo en un espejo. Porque simplemente no se sentía así. Tal vez ella y Len eran parecidos en el exterior, pero le costaba pensar que eran gemelos, entre otras razones, porque ellos dos eran seres completamente opuestos.

Len siempre había sido muy decidido. Era un cabeza dura de primera: Si alguna cosa se le metía en la cabeza, no había banana en el mundo que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Acostumbraba guardarse lo que pensaba, y aunque tenía esa apariencia débil, diminuta y sumisa, cuando se molestaba mucho y le agarraban los nervios, decía todo lo que normalmente se guardaría. Y luego de unas horas, siempre se arrastraba suplicando perdón.

Ella, en cambio… era algo más complicada. Desde que tenía memoria había dado la apariencia de ser una frívola y caprichosa niña mimada de su hermano. Él haría lo que fuera por ella, y Rin lo sabía. Pero eso no siempre le había nacido desde adentro, al principio sí había sido una niña mimada y caprichuda, pero a medida que fue creciendo, comprendió que no se ganaba el cariño de muchos con esa actitud. Pero no le importó. Decidió continuar siendo así, porque hace unos años, esta conducta se había convertido en su máscara. Una forma de protegerse de todas las cosas a las que te expones siendo buena persona… Y más que nada, protegerse a ella misma de demostrarle a su hermano que lo que sentía hacia él no era amor de familia.

La verdadera Rin, una Rin que se pasaría la vida diciéndole a su hermano lo mucho que lo apreciaba, salía escasas veces a la luz, siendo reemplazada por una jovencita más seria, que no le gustaba mucho mostrar una sonrisa, a menos que de una malvada se tratase. Una que obligaba a quienes estaban a su alrededor a complacerla. Esa sonrisa, era una máscara.

Pero ella continuaba observando a su hermano reflejo, no pudo evitar posar la mirada en sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados, y de que no le importaba en lo absoluto que su fleco caiga libremente sobre su cara. Estaba en la máxima concentración. Si lo interrumpía en un momento así, lo más probable es que se ponga a gritarle maldiciones. Pero esos labios eran sumamente interesantes, los había observado varias veces cuando se ponía a discutir con el Kagamine, esa vista era su recompensa ante tantas peleas, y no sólo sus labios, también su lengua, poder percibir su aliento, todas esas eran sus ganancias en las discusiones.

Len había perdido de nuevo. Golpeó su puño contra el piso en el que estaba sentado. Vencido, terminó apagando el juego. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con la rubia tirada en la cama, con el cuaderno a un lado y simulando no hacer absolutamente nada.

- Hey, tú, si sigues así, te vas a quedar retrasada de por vida.

- ¿Así como? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mirando a la nada con cara de tarada, a eso me refiero.

- Cállate, no hay nada que hacer, estoy aburrida.

- Pues hace unas horas vinieron Miku y Neru a buscarte para salir, ¿Por qué no fuiste? Eso al menos es algo.

- Porque no quise, y punto - La rubia acomodó su cuerpo para quedar de frente al del chico, acomodó su cabeza en su brazo y cerró los ojos – Ya deja de molestar.

Restándole importancia a la chica malhumorada, el joven volvió a centrar su mirada en su consola, y vencido por el ocio, volvió a encenderla y continuó jugando. Seguramente esta noche sí lograría vencer a Wario.

Al notar que Len se había concentrado nuevamente en su juego, abrió los ojos, observó como apretaba de forma tan rápida los botoncitos, que parecía un experto. De nuevo, notaba cómo se iba concentrando más y más. Una gotita de sudor se deslizó por su frente y se posó en la punta de nariz. El joven era mínimamente consciente de eso y no hizo más que pasarse rápidamente una mano por el mechón que le cubría la vista, y, de paso, eliminar esa molesta gotita de agua.

Con esta acción, Rin fijó vista en esa clara, brillante, corta y bonita melena color oro, que al verlo sabes con certeza lo suave que debe ser, ese mismo cabello era el que desprendía ese aroma frutal que se había quedado grabado en su habitación desde que ella tiene memoria. Miró la forma, era extraño, tenía muchas mechas cortas y otras un poco más largas, es un poco disparejo su cabello, y esas mechas caían despreocupadamente sobre su rostro y en un intento de emparejar un poco su cabello, normalmente se hacía una diminuta colita de caballo, como ahora, que era más un peinado que una utilidad, en verdad.

Luego, pasó una mirada por su cuerpo. Rin odiaba tener que poner en práctica la ley que hay en los museos, _"ver y no tocar"._ Y es que no hay que ser un genio, solo hay que mirarlo una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta lo hermoso y elegante que es. Len Kagamine era bajito y pequeño, pero ¡por dios que tenía un bonito abdomen! Lo había sentido muchísimas veces, por accidente, y pocas no habían sido las veces en las que había visto ese torso desnudo… Pero cómo le gustaría tocar ese cuerpo sin dobles intenciones o accidentes beneficiosos… Y sus músculos, no eran exagerados, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba… Nada en Len es exagerado. Y él no era totalmente shota, como solía decirle en sus discusiones… Ya era evidente que atravesaba la adolescencia, y los cambios de voz no tardarían en llegar. Y su masculinidad, tampoco era tan pequeña, según lo que escondían sus pantaloncillos flojos, ella calculaba que sería bastante parecida a su fruta favorita, una…

"_No puede ser"_

Rin apartó la mirada con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo es posible que este pensando esas cosas? Por dios, es Len, ¡LEN! Si él supiera lo que estaba pensando hace un minuto, la habría matado, pero es que ella no tiene nada que hacer, es inevitable, después de todo Len es el chico que entró a su habitación, el primero que durmió allí, a su lado, el que compartió a su vida desde que nacieron, convirtiéndose en alguien irremplazable, él le dio su apoyo y su confianza, él le cambio su mundo desde el primer día, él le devuelve la esperanza, él… ¡es Len! Poniendo las cosas de ese modo, es natural que una adolecente como ella tenga este tipo de pensamiento. Además, hay algo, es como una tensión extraña, algo que solo siente cuando esta con su reflejo, ese algo es lo que lo lleva a pensar en esas cosas, pero ¿Qué es?...

Si lo seguía pensando así, podría llegar a la conclusión de que sería extraño tener a otro hombre más cerca de lo que está Len en su corazón, eso es algo que no lo puede imaginar, es decir, ¿Cómo podría tener a un hombre diferente a Len más cerca, cuando fue él quien la convirtió en quien es hoy? Si planteamos esta teoría, Len es el hombre de su vida, ya que cambio su destino, la ayudó cuando nadie podía hacerlo, ningún otro hombre podría estar más cerca de lo que está él, solo Len puede entrar más y más, su relación con su hermano cambia constantemente, ella lo sabe, pero vive ignorándolo, igual que él.

Pero entonces eso quiere decir que en un futuro, cuando lo más apropiado es tener una familia con el hombre de tu vida, ¿podría ser ese futuro posible con Len? Por alguna razón existe una sensación de que la respuesta es afirmativa, ya que no se imagina una vida sin Len, y quien se atreva a tratar de separarlos, lo mata, eso ya lo tiene claro, y se lo dejó claro a él cuando se hizo pasar por Len solamente para hacerlo romper con Miku, y también cuando dijo, frente a toda la clase, que si pudiera llevar una sola cosa a una isla desierta, ella llevaría un espejo. Claro que todos pensaron que era por vanidad, pero sólo ellos dos tenían en claro que era porque cada vez que mire su reflejo, lo recordaría a él.

Entonces, la conclusión es que ¿es normal pensar todo esto que estaba pensando hace unos momentos sobre Len, sobre su físico, su carácter, todo? ¿Es normal? Teniendo en cuenta que Len es el centro de su mundo, su punto de partida y su rayo de luz, si, es normal. Entonces no tenía que sentir ninguna culpa o nada parecido por pensar eso, para nada, si junto a su reflejo ella se siente cómoda, confiada, capaz.

La rubia dobló su cuerpo, acomodándolo hacia otro lado que no sea en dirección a Len, miró la ventana abierta al lado de su cama, el cielo ya quería pintarse de naranja, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya quedado todo un sábado encerrada con Len en su habitación? ¡Un sábado! Y ni siquiera se había percatado de que las horas pasaban rápidamente, y es que cuando esta con su gemelo, el tiempo vuela, y mientras que ellos están separados, las horas son aburridas y largas, sin importar la actividad que haga, con Len el tiempo es oro, ya sea con peleas, con conversaciones sin sentido, con sus graciosos berrinches, o en silencio, Rin disfrutaba ese tiempo.

Un bostezo sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos, su reflejo ya se levantaba del suelo, apagó su consola y se dispuso a irse de la habitación.

"_¿A dónde irá?" _Bueno, no puede ser muy lejos, estaban ambos en casa, así lo decidieron, en otras ocasiones salían a caminar por cualquier lugar, hablando de cualquier cosa, o componiendo canciones, otras veces miraban programas de televisión o películas hasta muy tarde, o algunas veces simplemente se quedaban solos en su habitación, como hoy.

- Si vas a la cocina me traes algo - Rin giró su cuerpo, Len dobló su cabeza para mirarlo.

- Claro, enseguida te traigo la merienda, ¿te parece? – Una media sonrisa casi la había convencido de que hablaba en serio, cuando se transformó en una mueca seria – Te pasas de floja, Kagamine. Si quieres algo, vas y te lo preparas, que yo no soy servidumbre de nadie. – Y dicho esto salió por la puerta de la habitación.

- Maldito…

Casi había olvidado que Len seguía molesto con ella por la última discusión que tuvieron, ella lo había pillado al teléfono, muy meloso con una chica, y no sólo cortó la línea, sino que se dignó a abofetearlo y a decirle que no podía coquetear de esa manera y decir semejantes obscenidades en el cuarto donde dormían. Él se defendía diciendo que le estaba gastando una broma a una chica llamada Neru, pero eso Rin no se lo creía ni de coña.

La joven recordó que su guitarra favorita yacía bajo la cama, así que buscó a ciegas con la mano hasta dar con el mango del instrumento. Lo quitó de su escondite con delicadeza, y luego de comprobar que estaba afinada, canturreó y ejecutó casi en un susurro, el comienzo de su canción favorita:

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show"_

Y aunque ella adorara esa canción, su dilema era un poco más estresante que tener que declararte a tu mejor amiga. Porque ella en realidad no necesitaba reunir el valor para declararse, ella no podía hacerlo. No tenía derecho, y nunca lo tendrá. Es su hermano. Y aunque quisiera, no puede declararse. Rin estaba condenada a usar una máscara.

_"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear"_

_"And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_

En ese momento paró de repente con los acordes de su guitarra. Miró en dirección a la puerta, Y se encontró con la mirada fija de su gemelo. Tenía una media sonrisa, había dado en su punto débil. Esa era la canción favorita de ambos desde hacía años ya. Ella esperó que su gemelo dijera algo, pero éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mandarina que Rin atrapó en el aire.

- Ya era hora.

- De nada.

Y sí, en el idioma de Rin, eso era lo más parecido a un "gracias". Y definitivamente, Len era el único ser vivo con la capacidad innata de comprender el idioma de su gemela. Pero es lo que ganas, luego de vivir toda tu existencia a su lado.

Rin dejó la mandarina a un lado, luego de examinarla un rato. Volvió a tomar su guitarra, y continuó con lo suyo.

_"And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

En medio de la estrofa, Rin alzó la vista a comprobar si sus oídos no la engañaban. Su gemelo había empezado a acompañarla con la canción, primero en casi un susurro, pero luego tomó confianza y alzó un poco la voz.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Len había caminado hasta sentarse en su cama, a su lado. Rin sonrió y se animó a cantar un poco más fuerte la última parte de la canción.

_"And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_

_"And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

Los gemelos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo. Habían escuchado hartas veces esa canción, y aún así no se cansaban de hacerlo. Rin dejó en el piso su guitarra y se dispuso a descascarar su mandarina.

- Perdóname por hacerte una escenita – Se disculpó su reflejo, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente. De una forma u otra, luego de una canción así a ambos les era imposible mantenerse enojados con el otro.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo realmente emotivo, pero prefirió callarse la boca y tragarse a esa Rin sentimental que llevaba dentro. Sintió esa sensación molesta en el estómago y se metió una rodaja de la fruta a la boca.

- Sé que no se repetirá.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Len mientras descascaraba una banana, que hasta el momento había tenido guardada en su mano.

- Es lo que hay – Respondió Rin en tono cortante, sacando de nuevo a lucir su máscara y evitando mirar a su gemelo a sus ojos. Le dolía a ella hacer comentarios así, porque sabía que a Len le molestaban horriblemente.

- Eres mala, ¿lo sabías? – Él negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se tragaba un mordisco de su fruta.

- Si no lo soportas y quieres pegar media vuelta como hace rato, ganas.

- ¡¿Por qué no te metes esa fruta a la boca y te callas?! – Dijo Len bastante enfadado, señalando el resto de la fruta naranja que la joven tenía entre las manos.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!

- ¡¡DE ACUERDO!!

Entonces el rubio tomó su banana, y la acercó a la cabeza de su reflejo, metiéndosela en la boca a la rubia.

- Q..qu..maldit..—por todos los medios Rin trató de apartarlo, pero el muy desgraciado shota tenía su fuerza. ¿Cómo es que comenzaron a pelear? ¿Acaso fue ella? Seguramente sí, cuando tenía esa extraña sensación en su estómago, y la sensación de no saber qué hacer o decir en momentos como los que estaba con Len hace unos minutos, ella reaccionaba de manera ruda, evitando que su gemelo levante cualquier sospecha, por más ridícula que suene.

- A ver si así te callas—soltó el rubio, Rin logrando zafarse de él, optó por lo más normal que haría en casos como este—¡¡Maldito idiota ven acá!!—salir corriendo detrás de él por toda la casa, siempre sucedía, si Meiko estuviera allí seguramente soltara ese largo suspiro que suele hacer cuando esto sucede.

- Si me quieres, atrápame —Olvidando la comida que estaba comiendo, el hambre, el color naranja del atardecer que invadía la casa, olvidándolo todo, Rin perseguía a Len por todas partes, tal vez esta actividad era su favorita los sábados en los que se quedaban solos, su favorita… por ahora.

La única condición era mantener siempre, fija esa máscara sobre su rostro. Ella no podía dejar que Len lo descubriera, debía continuar con esa actitud que tanto tiempo había simulado, que ya se había convertido en un hábito que le nacía desde adentro, que a veces incluso hacía innecesariamente. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer, permanecer fingiendo maldad. Fingiendo que no se derretía cuando cantaban juntos. Fingiendo que no se desmoronaba cuando Len le sonreía y le decía cosas bellas mirándola a los ojos. Fingiendo que no le importaba.

Pero es lo que hay.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Y ustedes qué creen? Tengo que decir que la idea la saqué de un fic de Bleach llamado inevitable, pero el poema de arriba es mío, y cómo no se me ocurría qué hacer para evitar que sea un simple poema y un drabble, tomé (con permiso) extractos, muchos extractos de un fic al estilo ichirruki.

Y la idea de la máscara es cosa mía, tal vez desarrolle mejor esta idea más adelante.

Al final me voy el domingo, creo… Pero igual, no estaré subiendo más hasta febrero.

El poema nació de… no lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que porque el otro día empecé a jugar con una máscara de carnaval, y en febrero llega eso, el carnaval de disfraces. Y todavía no sabemos de qué nos vestiremos mis amis y yo, pero al parecer seremos bolsas de basura (juro que no fue idea mía, loool). Yo me quería disfrazar de Rin, pero por estos lares el cosplay no es muy bien visto, y como a las seis chifladas no les gusta el anime… Yo no iba a disfrazarme de Vocaloid sola, ni de coña.

No me pude resistir a la idea de hacer esto, mucho que iba a dejar FF y mucho que iba a hacerlo, pero no pude. A una amiga no le costó nadita convencerme para que lo hiciera. (Te quiero mucho, Rinny, la cuarta Rin (: )

Que vuelva publicar ya depende enteramente de ustedes… ¿me extrañaron alguito o es mejor para mi integridad física que me largue de una vez del fandom? Y yo sé, que en el fondo, muchos de ustedes me quieren matar.. Sí, mommy Moon lo sabe…

La canción, _I can't fight this feeling _es divina, de verdad. Yo la adoro muchísimo y es mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos. ¿Alguien más tiene una canción favorita de todos los tiempos o soy la única idiota?... es probable que sí lo sea, independientemente de la pregunta.

Pero ya que callo, ¡que hoy estoy jodidamente parlanchina, carajo! No pido comentarios, el que quiera comentar, lo hace, y el que no, se pierde de apretar el sexy botoncito verde de abajo. Pueden imaginar que si aprietan ese botón, destripan a Miku H (que por eso es verde, joder) o sino, pueden jugar a que le quitan la ropa al sexy botoncito. Cada vez que envían un comentario, se quita una letra!! Imagínense cómo sería sin ninguna letra!! Ya nadie les pediría comentarios nunca más!! OMG!!

Chisteee, chiste de mal gusto, no se desesperen, que para defenderse, la Hatsune tiene una bazooca. Y ustedes no pueden combatir una bazooca tan sexy. A menos que sea con la pistola de Len. Uhh. Eso sí es una pistola sexy.

-¿Las armas son sexys?  
-¡¿Tu depravación no tiene límites?!  
-¿No es obvio?

Lo segundo lo dice Sherlock Holmes en los avances de su peli. Yo quiero verla! Leí el librooo (:

Okaaay, esto ya es raro. Pero quería hablar con ustedes desde hace rato. Yo los quiero mucho, en serio (: Y aunque me odien, sin ustedes yo no sería más que una loca depravada sin límites sin nada más que hacer. Sus comentarios me hacen sentir que no hay que comprar una cajita feliz para conseguir una sonrisa. ¡¡Morirás, RONALD MCDONALD!! Ejem.. Los que conocen la saga de Kienai Hitomi lo entenderán.

**MoonK**


End file.
